How To Save A Life
by RiverSong14
Summary: I saved his life. Now he is willing to save mine. I'm ready. Nobody has ever taken interest in me. Can he really save my life, or is he just another MAN? Mat Smith/OC. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A story requested by my best friend in the entire world, AmyPond211. Matt Smith/OC**

**Disclaimer- If only they would relinquish the rights. Poo to them. So no, I don't own Doctor Who:(**

* * *

'Ding' "Heres your order, sir." the waitress gives the man next to me his order. I'm in my normal table at my favorite café. I'm Annabella Rosenburg, aspiring singer trying to find her way through this world. My best friend and sister, Grace, sits next to me. She is bragging sbout her awesome new boyfriend, some guy named David Tennant. I continue to stare at the man across the way. He has the oddest hair I had ever seen, sorta flopy like, besides the bowtie he looks pretty cute. He sorta looks like someone I've seen on TV before, but I cant seem to place a finger on it. As he starts to eat an event happens that's about to change my whole world.

He starts to choke on his food.

I race over to him as Grace calls over a waitress. I wrap my arms around his stomach and do the usual routine that I learned in lifeguard training. I push and push until he spits out a glob of food. I let go of him so he can breathe.

"You...you saved my life." he says in disbelief.

"Well the job was pretty simple, just squeeze you till you can breathe." I claim in a joking voice.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Anna." I reply.

"I don't know how to repay you. You saved my life."

"It's ok. No payment necessary."

"No, I must. How 'bout I take you to dinner sometime?"

I think for a minute.

"Ask me tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I might say yes."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Anna."

I start to walk away then I remember that I never got his name.

"Sir, what's your name?"

"Matt"

"Cool."

I walk over to my sister calmly, but once I get there I can't help but giggle.

"I know right?" She whispers.

* * *

**Soo, how do you like it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is date night. Thank you for following.**

**Disclaimer-I cry at night because I don't own Doctor Who:(**

* * *

The next day I go to the café again for breakfast. I order my tea and scones a usual. I tip the waitress and start to leave.

"Let me get that for you." Matt shows up and holds the door open for me.

"Well 'ello!"

Matt holds out his arm for me and I loop mine through it.

"So..."he drags out the world.

"Soo, what?" I ask.

"So what about dinner tonight?"

"Well, you seem charming enough and you're not the ugliest guy I've ever seen." I replied.

"I think that's a compliment."

"It is. And yes, I'll let you take me to dinner tonight."

"Good"

He walks her the rest of the way to her car.

"See you tonight."

* * *

I slip into my LBD with my favorite gray, silk shawl. As I curl my hair Grace sits on my bed still amazed that I actually said yes.

"Of course I said yes. He's hot, courteous, funny, AND available. What else could I ask for?" I say as if it's obvious, but to Grace, not everything is as obvious as one might think.

"You just haven't accepted anyones invitation to a date since mom and dad disappeared." She says.

"I think it's time to put the past in the past."

"You are just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm sorry, you're right. I just wanted to forget for awhile."

"Does that mean you're going to sleep with him?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I'm going to sleep with David tonight"

I drop my curling iron and rush over to her. I put my hands on her shoulders and shake her.

"What was that for?" Grace asks.

"Don't sleep with him. You might love him but wait until you get married."

"Okay." she says with her head down.

'Ding' the doorbell rings.

"Okay, He's here. How do I look?" I ask Grace posing in front of her.

"Beautiful."

I put my hands on her shoulders and kiss her forehead.

"Stay safe." I say and she shakes her head.

I run downstairs and open the door. Matt stands there looking like a guitarist.

"Wow. You look amazing." He says as he stares.

"Ditto."

He laughs and offers me his arm. I accpet it and we leave.

* * *

Matt takes me to a Italian restaurant and we laugh the night away. Then we end up walking on the shores of the Thames.

"So, what do you do?" I ask.

"Well, I act. I actually auditioned for a new show the other day, Doctor Who?" MAtt replies.

"Sounds cool."

"What about you?"

"Oh, this and that, but I'm trying to start a career as a singer."

"Cool"

We continue to walk in silence. Then he reaches for my hand. I let him take it. I haven't let myself accept anyones hand since my parents' disappearance. I feel myself loosen up a bit. This might woork.

* * *

Matt takes me home and walks me to my front door. We stand there awkwardly.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Matt says pensively.

"Yeah, I guess." I say as he starts to walk away. I put my head down, sad that he didn't try to kiss me. Then suddenly he races back up my steps and wrap his arms around me. He pulls me in for a deep, passionate kiss. HIs lips taste like honey and are soft beneath mine. His arm fits around my waist as if it were meant to be there. I wrap my arm around his neck and deepen the kiss. _oh, god this is AMAZING! _Then he loosens up and pulls away as if amazed that he actually did that. "It's ok" I say as I pull HIm in for another kiss.

"Anna!" I hear Grace yell from upstairs. I jerk my head back from Matt, ending the kiss.

"Anna!" this time there is no mistaking the terror and urgency in her voice. I unlock my door as quickly as possible and run upstairs, Matt following, sensing the urgency.

"ANNA!" I rip open her bedroom door open to see some old man ontop of Grace. MAtt bursat into the room and rushes the guy. He fought back, but obviously drunk, ended up on the floor. Grace lay in her bed stunned, her clothes ripped from her body. I run over and put a blanket over her. She holds onto me like when we were kids and she had a bad dream.

"Call the police!" I tell Matt.

I point at the man and ask.

"Is that David?"

"God no, David would never do such a horrid thing."

I continue to hold her as she cries until the police arrive.


End file.
